


Nabrina Collection

by vipertooths



Series: Request Fills [4]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vipertooths/pseuds/vipertooths
Summary: Nick/Sabrina prompt fills crossposted from Tumblr.Each chapter is a separate story. Chapter 1 is the Table of Contents.





	1. Contents

**2\. "I'm too wired to sleep."** \- General Audiences, Established Relationship, Fluff

 **3\. "You make me feel safe."** \- General Audiences, Established Relationship, Fluff

 


	2. Wired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only The Dark Lord himself could pull Nicholas Scratch from his bed tonight. 
> 
> But then he hadn't counted on Sabrina showing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Audiences
> 
> Established Relationship, Fluff

* * *

Nick yawned as he climbed into bed, ready to squeeze every last hour of rest left from the night. It was nearing two already and he’d missed so much sleep over the week that he was almost running on fumes. Only The Dark Lord himself could pull Nicholas Scratch from his bed tonight. The room was blissfully quiet as he drifted off into sweet nothingness.

“Nick.”

His eyes shot open at the whisper to see his girlfriend standing over him with a frown. “Sabrina?”

“Were you sleeping?”

The obvious answer was yes, of course, but he pushed himself up into a seated position and rubbed his eyes instead of saying so. “No, not yet. Is something wrong?”

“No, everything’s fine. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have woken you up.”

When she made to leave, he pushed the blankets off of himself hastily and followed, grabbing her wrist before she could reach the door. “Sabrina, what is it?”

“Nothing. Really. I’m just– I’m too wired to sleep. Go back to bed.” The only light in the room came from the moon outside, so he couldn’t tell for sure, but she looked like she was hoping he would say no. And, really, what kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn’t?

“I told you I wasn’t sleeping anyway. We can not sleep together. I’m not even tired, really.” He gave her a reassuring smile and the one she answered with was beautiful. Everything about her was. “You’re beautiful, Sabrina Spellman.”

She pulled her wrist out of his grasp until they were holding hands instead. “You’re a sweet talker, Nicholas Scratch.”

He turned and lead her back to his bed, climbing back in and gently pulling her down to join him.

“Should I really stay here?” she whispered. “Aren’t you worried about someone waking up?”

He ran the backs his fingers up her jaw and pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “It’s fine. How are things with your mortal friends?”

“Good, I guess. It’s still kind of strange, seeing Roz and Harvey together. But I’m happy for them.”

He withdrew his hand to the space between them. “Are you?”

She sighed. “Yes, Nick. I am. I was in love with Harvey. And I still love him–as a friend. If he and Roz are happy together, then I’m glad.”

“I don’t mean to be…” The word stuck in his throat, sticky and bitter. “...jealous. I’ve never been that kind of guy. I just– It’s different with you, Spellman.”

She grabbed his hand again, lacing their fingers. “Different how?”

“Because I’m scared now.”

She blinked at him. “ _Scared_?”

“I’m scared that I’ll lose you. That one day you’ll realize that you still want him, that you won’t want _me_.” He closed his eyes, attempted to push down the anxiety and helplessness that came when he thought about Sabrina leaving him. Things like this didn’t last–good things, young love.

She squeezed his hand scooched closer until he felt her lips pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead, the tip of his nose, his mouth. He could feel her breath when she spoke. “That’s not going to happen.”

He nodded and shifted forward just an inch to capture her mouth again. He wouldn’t get tired of this. He could never get tired of Sabrina.

Contrary to the thought, he yawned as soon as he pulled away from her.

“Not tired, huh?”

“One missed night won’t kill me. Who needs sleep anyway when their girlfriend is already a dream?” He pressed one more small kiss to her smiling mouth. “How about we go to your place and have a scary movie marathon?”

She laughed lightly, eyes shining. “Nicholas Scratch, that is the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me.”

 


	3. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nick needs comfort...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Audiences
> 
> Established Relationship, Fluff

Sabrina is brushing her hair when her Aunt Hilda cracks open the door with a gentle look on her face.

"I believe you have a guest," she says softly.

Sabrina's first thought is Harvey, because Hilda is still under the impression they'll get back together, but why the whispering? "Who?"

Hilda waves her forward and she goes, a little worried by the lack of an answer. When she grabs the doorknob, Hilda holds it firmly and motions to the floor with her eyes.

Outside her bedroom, sitting half against her door and fast asleep, is Nick.

"Come down before breakfast gets cold, eh?"

She nods and sinks to her knees as Hilda walks away, opening the door a little further. "Nick. Nicholas."

Nick opens his eyes slowly and looks confused before the situation sink in. He pushes himself off of the door and rubs away the sleep. "Hey. What time is it?"

She gives a soft snort and opens the door the rest of the way. "Almost time to go to school. What are you doing here?"

"The Dark Lord visited me last night."

That's never a particularly comforting set of words to hear, but she still doesn't understand. She raises her eyebrows, hoping he'll explain.

"I felt-- Scared, I guess. Anxious, worried." He shakes his head. "You make me feel safe."

She scooches herself into the hallway and grabs his hands. "That's super sweet and all but why are you in the hallway?"

"Well, I promised I'd knock before I went into your room again. I knocked, but you were already asleep."

"I'm sorry." She smiles and presses a kiss to his lips. "You could have come in. When it's something like that, you can come in."

He smiles back, beautiful and sunny and _Nick_. "Thanks."

"For the record, you make me feel safe too." She stands and tugs him up. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

"I hope you like pancakes."

"Who doesn't like pancakes?"

"Good answer."

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts! i take almost any pairing for any fandom im in!  
> [tumblr](vipertooth.tumblr.com)


End file.
